California Raid
Transformers 2005 - Tuesday, August 24, 2004, 3:39 PM ----------------------------------------------------- Ultra Magnus says, "To all available units. The EDC detected a decepticon force leaving New Crystal City and heading towards the western states of the USA. Gather in front of AC at once. We must stop them." Scattershot says, "Roger that boss." Inferno says, "Copy that, comman'. Need ta notify local first response a' anythin' jes' yet?" Wipeout says, "On my way sir." You move west to the Outskirts of San Francisco... Outskirts of San Francisco, California Northern California still struggles to maintain its natural beauty, even though it is teeming with people and fighting with all the problems of a modern society. For the most part, the hilly green city of San Francisco succeeds in that venture. Still, you get the sense of vast overcrowding pushing at the seams of this place, where no privacy can truly be afforded. Even the outskirts and suburbs overflow with people. Contents: Wipeout Blaster Ultra Magnus Autobot Hovercraft (Defender II) Autobot City Base Defense Perimeter Autobot City Parking Lot Obvious exits: Fly leads to Sky Above San Francisco. West leads to Uptown San Francisco. Out leads to California. Ultra Magnus looks at all the Autobots (and Junkion) who gathered to stop the Decepticons. "According to Teletran 2, the Decepticons are raiding a high technology compagny in Nevada. They finally left their island, it's time for us to strike and to strike them hard!... Autobots! Transform and roll out!" Magnus falls fowards, transforming into his car carrier mode and quickly heads towards the highway. Ultra Magnus falls fowards and trasnforms into his car carrier mode Blaster sticks his thumb out to hitch a ride, since well he has no wheels and can't be bothered jogging. Wipeout nods once. "Let's kick some butt guys!" She turns to Blaster. "Jump on, Music Man." She grins and transforms. The 20-foot robot seems to leap into the air, while at the same time shrinking significantly as he does so, becoming smaller than a human child, his head folds into his body, followed swiftly by his arms and then legs. Finally there is only a small 2 & 1/2 foot long ghetto blaster... but those speakers still seem to hum with considerable power. The Junkion femme quickly folds onto herself, arms and legs bending to hold her mass on two wheels that come out of her torso. The Race Cycle's engine revs, ready to race into danger, or to escape if need be. Scattershot jogs out of Autobot city looking primed and ready for action. "Allrighty why y'all standing around like a bunch of statues There are Decepticons about and they need to be put in their place." The technobot transforms and preps himself for flight. Scattershot leaps into the air transforming into his Starfighter mode. Inferno enters from the Entrance to Autobot City to the east. Inferno has arrived. Elita One enters from the Entrance to Autobot City to the east. Elita One has arrived. Armored Car Carrier moves out of San Francisco. Armored Car Carrier has left. Junkion Race Cycle moves out of San Francisco. Junkion Race Cycle has left. Ghetto Blaster moves out of San Francisco. Ghetto Blaster has left. Inferno moves out of San Francisco. Inferno has left. You move to Death Valley in southeastern California. Death Valley An important source of borax in the late 19th century, the fantastic moonscape of Death Valley was designated a national park in 1994. Here at the lowest point in the Americas, air temperatures can reach 134 degrees, ground temperatures up to 165. However, the desert has been conquered by tourism. Interspersed between the magnificent sand dunes, bleak mountains, and native plant and wildlife are campgrounds with shade trees and drinking water, motels, and even a resort complex. Tourists enjoy the sights from the comfort of air-conditioned four-wheel vans. With the increase in the availability of once-scarce water, there was a population explosion in local wildlife such as bighorn sheep, burros, rats, and squirrels, drawing in bobcats, foxes, and even mountain lions. Contents: Ghetto Blaster Junkion Race Cycle Armored Car Carrier Ratbat Voidcraft (Arachnae) Modified F-15 Cutthroat Galvatron Solar Power Plant Coffin Peak Substation Obvious exits: Comcast has arrived. Galvatron looks over to Cutthroat, "Never get used to destroying things, Cutthroat. It just takes all the flavor out of it. Look at Ratbat and Ramjet. They've been doing this for years. Years. And they still love it. Play. Cutthroat. Have fun. Eat something." Modified F-15 is parked inside one of Macrosoft's office buildings. broken glass and smashed up desks show how the aircraft got where it is. Having rammed its way into the building the jet now waits for Ratbat to do his part of the mission. "hey Ratty, grab some of those computers while your there, they must be full of that technology stuff we need, circuits and wires and stuff right?" Elita One arrives from California to the west. Elita One has arrived. Ratbat , "What do I look like to you? Some sort of hulking neandertal with room to carry whatever I desire?" Inferno says, "Ah'll be quarterbackin' local responders from HQ, Command. Somebody, click on yer PASS transponder n' gimme a lock." Modified F-15 has his cockpit cannopy open, "Don't be stupid, you don't need to carry anything, just load some into my cockpit." Smokescreen says, "You need any backup, Inferno? I'm not up to combat specs right now, but I might be of SOME use." Voidcraft (Arachnae) wingovers, unfolding as she transforms to land atop one of the complex buildings. She's got a scanner in hand, panning it across the building top, studying the structure proper. A grin lights her face as she kneels, extends a forearm blade, and drops through the hole that Galvatron opened for her. "Vaults.. I do so love vaults in technology complexes...." Cutthroat nods to Galvatron, reaching down he grabs a hunk of borken ceiling and shoves it into his mouth, chewing...."YUCK!" Cutthroat spits it into his hand and throws it. "Tastes like the time Cutthroat ate a hunk of what Cutthroat was told was Rodimus wussies foot.." Cutthroat screeches in disgust and fires a round into the building "Crash! tasteless crap!" Alongside the Decepticons is a certain Red F-15.. no, not Thrust! We've done that gag already! Come on, you know this one? Don't you? Anyone? DAMMIT, it's Comcast, okay? Sheesh. The Seeker soars above the rest of the Decepticon swarm, keeping his optics out on the area. Ghetto Blaster is having the ride of his life on the Junkion race cycle. And best of all he gets to have his ass handed to him by the Cons shortly (hey so maybe Blaster has been talking with Gears too much lately)."Wonder what the Cons have decided to attack this time. You know I wonder if someday we'll get a break and deal with just one thing at a time, rather than the Cons, an Alien fleet and Primus knows what else is heading our way. Oh well, on plus side some great new singles out this week." Ratbat connects the USB cable to himself and then to one of the computers, "Download commencing." He stares at the screen, "Complete system copy should take approximately 15 minutes." Armored Car Carrier rolls at full speed towards the Macrosoft buildings, leading a small force of Autobots. As they roll towards the Decepticons, Magnus gives his last orders, "We need to drag them away from the building to make sure they don't harm any humans. Or first priority is the humans but try to prevent them to steal anything if you can." Inferno says, "Yeah, hoss, c'mon down. *WHAMM!* These damn things workin'? Autahbot HQ ta Command, Magnus, whoev'r th' hell is runnin' that shindig down yonder, ah need a damn transponder activation, n' ah need it now. Ah'm already seein' alert 2s n' drops hittin', n' ah'll be damned if'n ah'm lettin' my boys down there get in th' middle a' this mess." Exo-Suit descends from the skies above. Exo-Suit has arrived. Blaster says, "Transmitting now Inferno." Ultra Magnus says, "Transponder activated Inferno. Sorry but we're about to engage the Decepticons, I don't have much time for chatting." Modified F-15 emits, "fifteen minutes? can't you just take the important stuff? Junkion Race Cycle emits a laugh. "Don't be so melodramatic, Music Man." Hearing Ultra Magnus's order, she emits a 'hrrm' sound of agreement. "Roger Dodger, sir." she emits. "Hey Music Man, do you happen ta have any of your tape buds with ya?" She manuevers herself so she's a little behind Ultra Magnus. Even though Earth wasn't her primary concern, the fact remains that Decepticons were Decepticons... Beside, it's not like she couldn't lend an helping hand to Ultra Magnus and merely serve under his wing as a faithful soldier or officier. Least that seemed to be the plan as the femme commander rolls on at full speed along with the rest of the Autobot's cavalry, "Diversionary tactics to prevent casualities, eh? It's in a time like that you'd wish Smokescreen was actually about." Elita One idly emits from behind, acknowledging to Ultra Magnus. Comcast's arms move towards his back as his chest and wings shift themselves until he once again resembles an F-15 fighter jet. Starfighter flies cover for the ground based Autobots. The technobot would be rolling his optics if he was in robot mode. "Yeah yeah we know the drill. Save the humans and smash Decepticons." The starfighter starts sweeping the skies for some bandits and powers up his weapons. DepthCharge says, "Activating my transponder too. Wait, this isn't a transponder. It is a transporter. Aww nuts, I hate it when *ZAP*" Inferno says, "Chattin'? Ah'm keepin' mah firefighters outta th' line a fire, n' yer yappin at me about-*rustle of metal on metal, screeching feedback* *WHUMP!* engagin' yer-*SCREEEEEEEEECH!!* upside th' backside a' yer-*WOOOOAAAHAHOOOOHAAAAA-WHAM!* th' likes a' that. Kill yer transponder, lock's engaged." Modified F-15 is parked in the middle of a rather untidey office level about halfway up one of the macrosoft buildings. broken glass and smashed desks are everywhere. so untidey it looks like a jet crashed thru the side of the building. the humans who were working on this floor have long snce run for it and the building itself is being evacuated. Modified F-15 stays parked in the office building, telling ratbat to hurry up. strangely he seems reluctant to actualy go and steal stuff himself, perhaps because he know what the technology will be used for. Arachnae has her orders, has her mission, has her own private mission as well. She digs into a hallway from the shaft that Galv carved, kicking down a wall and peering through the opening. "Run, rabbits run.." Murmured softly to the scattering human-techs. She kneels down and starts to hack through another floor, intent on getting to the center of this particular building. Cutthroat, perched high upon the buildings, gun drawn and guarding his fellow factionmates, continues to talk to himself and Galvatron "Not ever get used to violence..." Cutthroat begins looking around aimming and envisioning firing "You said 4 seconds Khan Galvatron.. where they?" Cutthroat peers towar his lord questioningly. Galvatron looks over to Cutthroat, shaking his head, "No Cutthroat. 4.8 minutes. Not seconds. And they are enroute. Satellite relays say they are rushing here as we speak." his cannon begins to charge. "Be ready. For this will be a ferocious battle. They didn't pull the stops this time. Good, they're getting used to our technology raids. That's just perfect..." F-15 Jet decides to Transform and land on the ground level, standing next to Arachnae (But FAR, FAR AWAY from Cutthroat.) "Anything in particular on the menu tonight?" He asks the Technician as he peers at whatever is on display in the building. The sounds of gears whirring and a jet engine dying down can be heard, as Comcast shifts his form into his natural state. Michael Briar heard about the goings on while listening in on the autobot frequencies. The little sneak. He's hacking into the bots frequencies, better nail this in the bud! The Glaive II streaks above, high in the clear afternoon sky. It's cold green optics flare as thermal imagining and an energon scanner pick up several signatures below. Being nearly a mile in the air, he can't really pick them out very well, but they are there. The exo-suit's sleek form cuts through a thin cloud, bursting it like ripples in a pond before it pulls itself up vertical and hovers for a second. Briar ponders if he should go down to the deck and check it out. Since he has nothing better to do, he pulls his shoulder over into a roll bringing his suit pointing down to rocket down towards the deck to get a better look. Armored Car Carrier is still rolling at full speed when the Autobots arrives at the Macrosoft building. As expected, he notices some Decepticons waiting for us. "They're ready for us. Autobots! Split and engage them! Some of them probably are inside the building." Of course, Magnus heads for the biggest threat, Galvatron. The city commander transforms back into his robot mode and summons his rifle from a subspace at the same time. "Still stealing Galvatron? You are nothing more than a thief, but it stops here and now." Ultra Magnus raises his rifle and aims at Galvatron's right shoulder, then he fires a quick plasma shot towards the Decepticon leader. Ultra Magnus shifts into his robot mode Ultra Magnus strikes Galvatron with Plasma Rifle . Junkion Race Cycle slows quickly to a stop, careful not to dislogde the ghetto blaster riding on top of her. She emits to Blaster, "Okay, hop off, Music Man. This is our stop!" Her internal sensors pick up on Cutthroat... "There's the nasty 'Con who bashed Foxfire up bad. You want him?" Asuuming Blaster gets off, she quickly rises into her robot form and races towards the Macrosoft building. Ghetto Blaster continues to be driven along. "Yeah I have a few along (OOC - though none with players, so all just posed like the gestalt teams tend to do). As the Bots arrive on the scene Blaster leaps into the air from his position on the cycle, transforming and landing on his feet he eyes the area. His optics settle on Cutthroat. "Oh Primus just the Con been looking for." Pulling out his electroscrbler he points it at the Terrorcon, "Here, let me answer that for you Wipeout, do I want hiom, oh you bet every piece of junk on Junkion I want him." With that he lets loose at the Terrorcon. The human sized ghetto blaster starts rapidly growing, as two legs unfold at it's sides and two arms pop out, a head pops up and very soon the previously innocent looking ghetto blaster is now a massive 20 foot robot, including those already scarily loud looking speakers...which are now bigger. Blaster strikes Cutthroat with Electro-Scrambler Rifle. Smokescreen says, "Ultra Magnus, Smokescreen at ground control here- what kind of opposition are you looking at? Might as well put some names to these blips on the radar." Starfighter executes a high speed low-altitude pass right above the building making it shake a bit. "C'mon ya sorry excuse for seekers. I thought you guys ruled the skies... Pffft." The jet circles around the area quickly cycling from target to target in order to fgure out just how many of them there are but more importantly WHO. Yes this Autobot is looking for someone in particular. A quick check on the status of his weapons: Fully powered. (No attacks yet) Ultra Magnus says, "Galvatron is here with a Terrorcons, I also see a seeker. But I bet more of them already are inside the building" Galvatron takes the shot right in the left shoulder. He looks to it, then to Cutthroat. "Tell me, my friend. Did he shoot me, or kiss me? I am really unsure at this point. It felt like a kiss to me. You?" he shakes his head and looks to Magnus. "Magnus, stop being a sissy, as your human friends say. If you want me, you have me. If Rodimus is too afraid to face me after what I did to him. Fine. I'll take you in trade. However, be ready Magnus. It's you and me. The old way. Consider this, old friend..." he takes aim with his cannon, looking confused "The...uhh. What is it the humans call it Cutthroat?" it occurs to him, "AH YES!" an epiphany! "Consider this the "bitch slap" " FWHOOMP. Cannon discharges, low level. "I hope you're ready for me." Modified F-15 feels the building he's parked in shudder from the autobot's flyby. "Hey ratbat? you hear that? sounds like a load of HOT AIR just flew past. Maybe I should go take a look, see if it's anything I need to shoot down. You stay here and do that mission stuff. Can't you make those little tape wheels of yours spin any faster?" with a roar of afterburners he blasts back out into the sky, crashing out the other side of the building, showering bits of desk and broken glass on anyone unfortunate enough to be right below. "OK! Who wants some?" *sound of a microphone screeching* -th' Primus damned guts outta that son of a-*SCREEEEECH!* Cutthroat watches Galvatron get lambasted by Magnus' attack "Woah..He kiss you, must love you.. Cutthroat not see..." *ZAAP* Cutthroat teeters as the scrambling electricity washes over him "That was not an intelligent move.." What the? did that just scramble the Terror intelligent? "Cutthroat rip that red one.. rip door off his chest and EAT his tapes alive!!!!!!!!"... Guess not.. holy microchips... Cutthroat raises his Magnetic Blaster, and fires at the boombox bot. Cutthroat strikes Blaster with Double-Barreled Magnetizer. Galvatron strikes Ultra Magnus with Cannon . Arachnae continues her digging through the building, intent on getting to it's core systems. She's not making any attempt to hur the humans in her vicinity, but she's also making no effort to not make a mess. Hitting upon one secured vault area, talons extend and set in to shred the plating. The medic kicks and shreds her way inside, optics glinting crimson in the emergency lighting of the interior room. "Oh yeah...." Whatever was in that room.. is now being carefully.. and delicatly dismantled and stowed. Blaster takes the full brunt of the magnetic blast, and while it certainly looked like it should hurt Blaster just keeps walking towards the Terrorcon, "not intelligent? No not intelligent was having a go at my tapes. Not intelligent was trying to attack those I protect. That was stupid. But then what can I expect from a Terrorcon." Moving quickly into a sprint Blaster lets his blaster return to the subspace it belongs in, as he pulls his energy axe out from that same subspace. Taking a long swing back as he quickly approaches the Terrorcon he swings it with all his might (and a sizable portion of oh hell he is pissed off attitude) at the Terrorcon, aiming right for his neck. Starfighter sees the modified F-15 burst out from the building tearing some windows. A quick target re-assignment identifies the enemy as Ramjet - Seeker. "Looks like we got ourselves a dogfight." The technojet breaks from his current trajectory and realigns himself in a reverse death-angle (Coming from above and behind) with Ramjet as target. Scattershot fires off his Disruptors at the Decepticon. Ultra Magnus also takes the cannon shot like a man, "Really not impressive, perhaps you're getting old..." But Magnus knows he is outgunned here, his only chance is to come into melee range, "You're all about word Galvatron, always bragging but in the end you will be running home with your tail between your legs...as always." Ultra Magnus launches himself fowards, lowering his right shoulder as he charges towards Galvatron. You strike Ramjet with your Disruptors attack. Blaster strikes Cutthroat with Off with his head!. Ultra Magnus strikes Galvatron with Shoulder Block. Michael Briar sees Ultra Magnus get nailed. He sees the naughty con that did it and says, "Hey Magnus, sorry I didn't bring anything to your party. Man...what a spread..." before rolling to position himself correctly with the ground after he pulls out. "I'll secure the building if you can hold 'ol purple pants there...." he says streaking by the two titans dueling. Michael jets towards the building dodging a con gumby trying to grab him in the process. Just for show folks. No con gumbies were harmed in the filming of this RP. The Glaive II goes through the same hole Nae used, since that'll be the most logical place to find her. Michael ponders, "If I just take out the whole building down on the con...that'd be easier than following her in..." then he looks about at all the humans still trying to get out. Michael sighs while climbing over rubble and fallen beams, "Skip that idea...." He gets in closer, enough to see Nae's back and says, "Arachnae! Drop...w...whatever you've got in your hands!" Junkion Race Cycle manages to squeeze into the building, carefully dodging the few remaining humans. "Hey, it there a Con in here?" She asks one of the geeky-types. The man nods, and points off in the direction that Arachnae is. "Thanks." the Junkion says, giving a quick salute to the computor nerd. She enters the room where Arachnae and Briar are, and pulls out her blasters. Count ' The racing cycle unfolds into the slender form of the Junkion advance scout, Wipeout. Her head turns about, scanning the area for enemies and other threats. Wipeout manages to squeeze into the building, carefully dodging the few remaining humans. "Hey, it there a Con in here?" She asks one of the geeky-types. The man nods, and points off in the direction that Arachnae is. "Thanks." the Junkion says, giving a quick salute to the computor nerd. She enters the room where Arachnae and Briar are, and pulls out her blasters. Count 'em, TWO. "Yeah, lady-con. We got you surrounded." She says, pointing the blasters at the femme. She gives a respective nod to Briar. Off scene, if you want to call it that way, mostly occupied with making sure the humans were evacuated from the surrounded area and trying to do her best to minize the risk of casualities from the humans, Elita One heaves a sigh as she keeps on hearing the explosions and the loud noise of metal clanking against each other from some distant away. Someone had to do it and Elita One had been entrusted with this very important task it seems. She took care of the ones she could. "Alright! Move out! Don't come near, make sure you keep a safe distance!" Elita One shouts about as she tries to make up a descent security parameter with as much civilizan as possible for the time being, rushing about through the town to make sure there wasn't anyone left about... Up until she'd have to get into the heat of the battle to actually deal with, hopefully not, any humans who might be around and who are mostly unable to defend themselves on their own. CONS Cutthroat begins to approach Blaster as well, the terrorcon grnning and giggling maaniacly "Cutthroat does what he does, none stop him." Cutthroat raises his rifle again to fire another blast, but Blaster leaps into action, the axe connects to Cutthroat's face, tearing into his nose and optics, Cutthroat careens back, tripping and falling full on into the side of the building. *Rumble*....*Tear*....*Whine* The building around Cutthroat begins to collapse after taking the brunt of galvatron's cannon, and now cutthroats weight. Cutthroat seems out cold, lying on the ground in a crumpled heap.. The building falls atop him with a loud *Crash* burying Cutty.. when he wakes up, it will take him a while to dig his way out. Hope all the meatbags are clear.. otherwise Blaster has deaths to atone for! Galvatron takes the hit and goes flying back. How Magnus climbed that building so fast...he'll never know. He must be Spider-Magnus. You never know. He lands on the other side of the roof, on his feet. He looks to the slight dent. "Magnus Magnus Magnus. You really need to learn about power. You don't have it. I do. Run? Please. " he counts on his finger, "Unfortunately. I cound more times that I have been victorious and crushed your kind than running away. Like any war, sometimes retreat happens. However, I have the advantage in that department. You're a bookworm. Check the facts, idiot. Anyway...if you want to play like this..." he soars foward at the wall crawling Magnus, hand materializing into an energy axe, "Then we'll play like this." he makes an Arcing Slice, right at Magnus' left rocket, hoping to cause an explosion and energon leak. He braces himself for explosion. "Give fall down go boom a new meaning, doesn't it?" Modified F-15 flies straight out of the office building...and into Scattershot's sights. Disruptive energy crackles around his airframe as the blasts srike from his high six. At once, he banks hard port, staying at building height to maximise the cover and tries to turn about quick enough to get a shot in at whoever it was shooting at him. His internal cannons open up and he sprays swathes of pink laser fire up into the patch of sky he gueses the oponent to be in. You evade Modified F-15's laser attack. Galvatron strikes Ultra Magnus with GalvaAxe, the fantastic flamboyant colorful crazy spasmatic mantastic...destroyer!. Inferno says, "ENGINE TWO-FIVE RESPONDIN'. Keep some meat awn them bones, boys, ah'm a comin'. N' Hell's comin' wit' me!" Arachnae kneels, still parting out whatever was secured in that reinforced room. Choice pieces are stowed first, she'll take the whole thing if she has the time... which, evidently she does not have. Wings shift behind her, tips rubbing on the ceiling, digging gouges into the surface. "Hmm.. Now that's a familiar voice.. Not rabbit.." Wings shift some more, outward panels scraping the walls of the small area with a *skreeeeeeeeeeee*... A soft chuckle comes from the femme, the sound of something else being pulled away from what once was secured housing takeing place.. "Surrounded? Hardly.." Her head tilts to one side, "One.. human.. in armor.. and one..." She half turns, looking through the opening.. "Junkion... Well, hello there.. Hardly surrounding me." Her optics glitter gold, a half smile on her face, expression somewhat distant. Wings slam outwards into the walls of the room, tips gouging through the ceiling as she starts to laugh softly.. "Got what I wanted." A soft tsk tsking, wings now coming to curl around her. "Taa taa.." Wings rattle as she transforms, igniting her engines with a resounding surge of power, "Catch me if you can.. Buh-Baaaaaiii!" The voidcraft moves to careen right through the wall proper. BOTS Starfighter does a half-barrel in order to pass between Ramjet's shots. The technofighter passes the F-15 and shakes a bit as he catches some of the Con's draft. The technobot commander comes about. 2 small *clicks* are lost in the sea of gunfire and engine noises. 2 small ports open on the upper part of the jet. "Allright you had your 2 shots. Now time for 400." A pair of gatling guns begin to spin before vomiting forth a hail of bullets at the seeker. Modified F-15 evades your Twin-Gatling Guns attack. Ultra Magnus cans jump that high because he's a hero! He ducks to his left, trying to avoid Galvatron's axe but he doesn't have enough room to maneuver and the axe slices into his right shoulder, energon and oil leak from the wound. "Arrrggg You talk a lot for someone who can't step out of his bases both on Earth and on Cybertron without having to fight." Ultra Magnus steps back to put some room between Galvatron and himself. He fires a missile at the purple Decepticon and while it's flying towards him he adds, "Let's see how you deal with this." Ultra Magnus strikes Galvatron with Shoulder Mounted Missiles. Blaster looks at the building collapsed on Cutthroat, and is glad that humans get terrified easy enough to run like hell away before the building collapsed. "And feel lucky I don't want to go digging." Blaster turns to look at the battle, trying to find someone appropriate to help out. He spots the captain america of the Bots, after filling in as Spider-Magnus, take on the Royal Rumble winner, "Ah why not, not like I wanted to live to see Metallica do yet another farewell tour." he then jogs towards the building with Magnus and Galvatron on it and using his energy axe makes his way to the top. Wipeout aims straight at Arachnae. "Oh no you don't sugar!" she sings out, setting her blaster. "I think you is gonna be staying right there..." She smiles, and fires. "Hope this works!" Wipeout misses Voidcraft (Arachnae) with her Kagome says, "Sit boy!" attack. Michael Briar blinks and says, "Hey! Get back here!" Michael would have taken off after Nae, but she's really not going that fast. The Glaive II reaches behind to pull out its rail cannon to fire off a burst of sonic thundering booms followed by the stinging zing of high density slugs spewing out the barrel. He fires along with Wipeout, hopefully not doing as much damage to the building as the Junkion is. Exo-Suit strikes Voidcraft (Arachnae) with heavy rail gun. Making her way right into the battlefield, optics quickly scanning around the surrounding area for potential targets, Elita One hums softly as she notices there doesn't seem to be any Decepticons left untouched, or any Autobots who are getting teamed up... However though, it seems like the big guy was trying to take a piece of meat that was a bit more than what he could probably chew on his own. Optics narrowing a little, Elita One reaches out for her laser pistol and assesses the situation, trying to find out a way to actually get out on the spot where Ultra Magnus and Galvatron are both standing... Now that ought to be a little problematic. Though that's hardly what's gonna stop her, as she makes her way over toward the building, seemed determined into either climbing into it, or finding some sort of way to get to the top. Galvatron says, "CONS" Galvatron shakes his head as the missile strikes true, blowing open his right shoulder. Amazingly, no energon leaks. But sparks do fly everywhere. He just shakes his head, "Why would I do anything else, Magnus? Unlike you..." he rises from his ass, "I am a warrior. It's what I do. While you may not like it..." he transforms, slowly but surely, "It's what I do. Get used to it. You are an ass. An effite and idiotic ass. Get used pain in life. For your peaceful idiotic kind...it's a constant. Here, I'll show you." The barrel glows and discharges. "Upping the ante...now, Magnus. And that's just that. Get over it." FWHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMP. Galvatron places his barrel on his head and transforms into cannon mode. Oh no, someone's gonna get it. Fusion Cannon misses Ultra Magnus with his Cannon attack. Modified F-15 pulls straight up and zoomclimbs on afterburners as a hail of rapid fire tears up the sky around him. A few stray rounds spark off his armoured airframe but he's able to climb out of the arc of fire before he's gunned down. Combat quips are not his forte but instead he releases a cluster of proximity fused air mines. As he climbs away, with any luck the attacker will chase him right into the falling munitions. Modified F-15 strikes you with fire for 9 points of damage. Voidcraft (Arachnae)'s engines flare up brightly as the craft begins it's push out of the vaulkt. Slow going yes.. But evidently being a re-entry craft makes the armoring tough enough to witstand the additional pressure. She surges forward, skimming up to slide along the ceiling line, gaining speed as Wipeout's shot sears into some cubicles. She's not one to nyeh nyah though. It's not the thought of going thrhough re-inforced walls that causes her pause. Its the shot up the boot that garners attention, sending the craft knifing through the building with full intent to cause as much structural damage as possible now, spraying forth a wide dispersal of ballistic rounds foward to clear her path. No, she's not attacking her assailants outright.. She's tryingt o drop the roof on'em as she leaves. Fusion Cannon 's cannon barrell starts to charge, heavily, just for theatrics. Galvatron says, "BOTS" Ultra Magnus was waiting for that attack, he drops on the ground, while the deadly energy flies over his head. That was close...too close. "You are a mad warrior...and I'm a defender. What I do is protecting innocent people from madmen like you. And I'm damn good at it." The Autobot second in command raises his arm and aims his rifle at Galvatron. He must take him down before his luck runs out, before the deadly cannon kill somebody...probably him. Time seems to slow for Magnus as he fires again and again at Galvatron. Ultra Magnus strikes Fusion Cannon with Plasma Rifle . Starfighter flies right through the cloud of proximity mine which of course detonate in a hugh fireball. The jet flies out of the flame cloud looking rather scorched. Blackened paint and hull leaving a trail of smoke. "Yeah looks like there is some fight in you. Let's see how long you can keep that pace you flying piece of junk." Scattershot cycles the torpedo chamber. Upon hearing the familiar locking tone the technobot sets the torpedo spread to level 3 and opens up on Ramjet. You strike Ramjet with your Photon Torpedoes attack. Blaster reaches the top of the building, having left some nice axe marks in the wall on his way up. Spotting the charging cannon he looks at Magnus, "Crap." without a second though, or a second word Blaster pushes himself to his feet into a running start from the edge of the roof to a point between Magnus and the insane cannon leaving his axe behind. Well aware if Magnus falls that the Bots would end up with Rodimus and captain america in the repair bay long-term he waits till he is as close as he can get to the line of fire to jump into the air... A bit too high for a jump, Elita One frowns a little and crouches down to one knee, spreading her hands about slightly as she keeps her optics focused on the edge of the building. Perhaps she could not jump high enough to actually make it over to the top, but she was pretty sure she could at least reach the edge with someone luck. Using all of her hydrolic system's power, Elita One abruptly straightens up and jumps for it, her whole frame literally hurling itself over up as Elita One's hands reach out for the edge of the building. At first, as her hands grasp the side of the building, one of its grip is too powerful and actually causes a slight portion of the building to shatter under her grasp and weight that pulled herself down. With a wince, Elita One manages to settle her grasp back right in time before she actually brings her whole body up on the top of the building, swiftly and nimbly, being right on the edge of it and in a knelt position. Her optics quickly scan about for the situation, her hand with her laser pistol lifted up a bit, ready to jump right in action rather quickly. Michael Briar isn't shot back at yet. Micahel says, "Get back!" He brings up a free hand to block a falling I beam and takes a step back. The Glaive II backs off seeing the wreckage fall and lifts off blasting more damage into the ground floor. Michael won't even deal with a falling building, instead, he pulls himself out of the hole and lifts off towards the top of the building. He intends to catch her underwares...or something like that. Galvatron says, "CONS" Fusion Cannon laughs as he takes the blast...his cannon prongs amazingly holding him in place as the barrel continues to charge. "Please. You sicken me. Madman? I win. I get the job done. You don't. Just because you are jealous...that's not my problem. It's yours. This is finished now." his cannon reaches it's apex and discharges in a thunderclapping boom. Mothers hold their babies to their breasts. For tonight...a hero will fall. But alas, not the hero they thought. The bolt streaks towards Ultra Magnus, "Yes, Magnus. Death. Sweet Death. Your time to taste it has com....." a near NYARGH escapes his mouth. A word that hasn't even come close to escaping his lips in ages. Since the medication, "WHAT? Damn heroics. What is he? HIGH? Stop this foolishness! Count yourself lucky Magnus. I had you. You're idiot friend saved you!" Modified F-15 climbs away from the fireball, but can't outrun the torpedos. there's a mid air axplosion as one catches up with him and the jet tumbles out of control, back towards the ground. Bits of control surface are hanging off it and smoke belches from one underwing engine, the red and white armour burned and black from the blast. as it falls back toward the ground however, it's spiraling course starts to straighten and it now aims itself straight back at scatershot on a colosion course. "Death from above!" Modified F-15 strikes you with ram for 21 points of damage. Fusion Cannon strikes Blaster with Cannon Ashes to Ashes, Dust to Dust. Blaster falls to the ground unconscious. Wipeout eeks as the building starts to fall. "Crap!" she shrieks. "Bah, where's the exit?" She starts running towards the exit, but will she make in time? STAY TUNED! Voidcraft (Arachnae) blows through a side of the building, wingovering as her flight surfaces fan out for athmospheric flight. Nose tilting upwards, she's moving to get out of dodge, having succeeded in getting something useful out of the whole event. The sound of Galvatron going off on someone below elicits mild interest. Galvatron says, "which means, bots!" Everything still seems to be in slow motion for Magnus, he sees the deadly energy flying right towards him and he doesn't have enough time to dodge it this time, but suddenly Blaster appears in front of him and intercept the attack. Ultra Magnus screams as Blaster's chestplate explodes. The large robot catches Blaster and gently puts him on the ground. Then he raises his head and looks straigth at Galvatron, "You bastard! Now you die!" Somewhere in the background something is playing "You've got the touch" as Magnus transforms into car carrier mode and rolls at full speed towards Galvatron. If he misses, this is going to hurt... Ultra Magnus falls fowards and trasnforms into his car carrier mode Armored Car Carrier strikes Fusion Cannon with Eat Grille Evil Doer. Starfighter considers the F-15 disptached and lines up on another target. Fatal mistake as Ramjet manages to steer his fall right at Scattershot whom is sent tumbling down towards the ground. "GARRRHH!!! Allright mate the kid gloves are off. I am kicking your aft back to NZ!" The technofighter pulls up with some difficulty. The torpedo chamber cycles once more but with a different warhead. "Usually I keep these babies for terrorcons or other people I hate but you really ticked me off today." Locking tone and...firing quantum torpedo. You strike Ramjet with your Quantum Torpedo attack. Blaster gets smacked with something that is about as intense as a sun and as slightly more forceful that a speeding bullet train. And so Blaster goes flying in the direction of Magnus. All his systems get overloaded at ones and his speakers (amongst other systems, but the speakers dear primus the precious speakers) go boom in a way they don't normally do so. After being caught by Magnus and placed on the ground (which we hope by that he means roof, cause the drop to the ground could be a killer) he simply lies there, energon (what little is left and not burned away) leaking out of him, withsparks gently flying from the gaping wound where there should be a yellow tape deck. Ultra Magnus says, "Smokescreen! Inferno! I need emergency evacuation for Blaster at once!" Being there just in time to see what was unfolding on the top and notice Blaster get it right into him, Elita One frowns and straightens herself up, waiting to see what Magnus' reaction was... And considering what he did, it didn't seem like this had done any good to Blaster. With a grunt, Elita One merely lifts her laser pistol over toward Galvatron, offering up to Ultra Magnus a little bit of a barrage of fire to prevent him from getting slaughtered on his way right over toward Galvatron. Wipeout manages to get to the exit, but she's not quite in time...*CRASH!!* The building's heavily damaged front collapses, burying the Junkion femme in a heap of rumble. Her hand and part of her head stick out, but looks like she's stuck good. At least for now. Elita One strikes Fusion Cannon with Right Laser Pistol, burst shot mode. Michael Briar sees Nae taking off in the air, but he knows he won't be able to stop her, not with the punch his weapons have or how fast she's going. Michael looks down at the smoking wreckage of Blaster and glides down towards him to land. Michael says, "Blaster?" The Glaive exo-suit shuts down and opens allowing Michael to climb out and onto Blaster's form so he can maybe do some quick stabilizing work. Since Andi isn't here to be the human medic, Michael will have to do. Exo-Suit quietly shuts down. Michael Briar unseals Exo-Suit and climbs out of the suit. Michael Briar has arrived. Sideswipe says, "Anyone on the shuttle deck, hot start one of those puppies, we got an evac situation now!" Smokescreen says, "On it, Ultra Magnus. We've got an Evac team on the way." Foxfire says, "What happened?!" Only, he doesn't have the touch. Not at all. Just...the brush, it seems. Galvatron's inner workings grind against the ram as it sends him flying into the air. He transforms in mid air, many joints leaking energon from that last attack, but he is still laughing. "Oh please, Magnus. Blaming me? That was meant for you, you idiotic buffoon. Train your troops better. Not my fault he took it for you. Nice ram. I actually felt that one. Made me leak even. But still, not enough. I win, Magnus. The battle is over. Collect whatever may be LEFT of that moron Blaster and go home. Be sure to weep a bit for me. I'm sure his sacrifice makes you sad." he waves a hand, "Now you know what it is to be a hero. Foolish. And self destructive. Learn from it." he looks around, "DECEPTICONS! RETREAT FOR VICTORY!" with that, he soars into the air. Go home, Spider-Magnus. To Aunt Mayimus. Go home...and live to wall-crawl another day. He takes the hit from Elita, laughing. "Still weak, Elita. How pathetic. Next time. It'll be your face. ..again." with that, he takes fully to the air. The fusion cannon reconfigures up into Galvatron. Galvatron begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Exo-Suit , Elita One, Starfighter , Armored Car Carrier, Ratbat, Voidcraft (Arachnae), Modified F-15. Voidcraft (Arachnae) runs a quick systems diagnostics before engines kick in on full, sending the hybrid craft streaking away, alive to mess things up another day. Arachnae begins retreating, leaving herself vulnerable to parting shots from Starfighter . Modified F-15 slams into the starfighter and with the sound of metal on metal, rebounds off. he's helped on his way by another torpedo, the wierd warhead blowing part of his aft into next week. although looking very battle scared, and with a nicely flattened off nosecone from the mid air crash, the heavily armoured Ramjet is still flying! albe it somehwat unsteadily. perhaps stunned from the force of the colision, or perhaps taking some bizare evasive manouver it weaves this way and that back towards the office tower. "Ratbat!" it radios, "Get your spools in gear, we are leaving!" the starfighter is forgotten for now as he once more crashes headlong into the macrosorf research office. He does not want to stop, and does not care if ratty is finished or not. He launches his grappel line, the 3 fingered claw on the end grabbing the whole computer terminal ratbat is connected too. As the jet smashes out the other side of the building (again) it drags the terminal, and ratbat's tape mode, with him. (ooc - collecting ratty, so no attack from me this round) Armored Car Carrier breaks and transforms before falling from the roof, which would not be a good idea. "Think what ever you want in your mad mind Galvatron, you may run for now but one day you will pay for what you did!" Once again the city commander raises his rifle and fires a last shot at Galvatron. Ultra Magnus shifts into his robot mode Blaster does the only thing he can do, lie there and leak energon, with no light on behind his optics. And hopefully he had no tapes inside him. Ultra Magnus misses Galvatron with his Plasma Rifle attack. Not bothering answering to Galvatron's antic, not flinching at the words he addresses to her, Elita One merely decides to make sure, for Blaster's safety, that Galvatron's truly going to go away and he won't come back. After all, they had an emergency on their hands here and the point was to make sure that Galvatron, or any other Decepticons, would retreat and not endanger Blaster's life further. Not bothering wasting her energy replying to Galvatron's taunt, Elita One lets her laser pistol answers as she fires off at him as he flies away. Elita One strikes Galvatron with Nitrogen Shell. Starfighter sees the Decepticons fleeing. "Whu ? Hey WAIT A MINUTE! I ain't done with the lot of you." The technofighter lights up the afterburners and starts chasing the fastest moving Deception. "Get back here with whatever you took you thinplated flying tub." Scattershot fires his disruptors at Arachnae. You hit Arachnae, sending her flying back. Wipeout groans slightly. "Talk about a punding headache, this is rediculous..." she emits, trying to drag herself out of the rubble. "I could use a bit o' help." she says as loudly as possible, which isn't that loud. She manages to get herself halfway out, with her legs still buried. "Okay, that lady-con is gonna get some nasty hate-mail..." Michael Briar lands on Blaster's broken body and pulls out a few clamps and a small welding kit. He says, "He's going to bleed to death before an evac team get here." He takes a few steps and kneels next to the large gaping hole in Blaster and leans in to get to work clamping off what he can for energon leaks and putting patches on the other hoses that are not so damaged. Michael says, "If the cons are still out here...I could use some cover fire..." Michael can't really see right now though, with his head stuck in Blaster's hole. Michael Briar takes a few moments and patches up Blaster. Galvatron evades Magnus shot and takes lita's still minimal damage. He just shakes his head, soaring off. "Idiots." To the galvcave! Modified F-15 banks around in a wide arc, still trailing smoke, glass from broken office windows, and the ocasional bit of bodywork. "yeah well I'm not done with you either, but orders are orders, ain't war hell?" he sets a course after the other cons, still towing the computer terminal that ratbat's connected to behind him on his grapel line. Ignoring the screamed protests of the tape it looks like he is not planning on stopping and is set to tow poor ratbat all the way back to base, dangling in his jetwash. (retreating and open to parting shots from anyone.) Voidcraft (Arachnae) continues her escape manuvering, siding upwards with all the grace of one born to fly. A sudden systems alert indicated proximity of weaponsfire.. and she banks sharply, the disruptor fire singing the undercarriage of the craft. "..." She's out of here folks. Voidcraft (Arachnae) has left. Galvatron soars upward into the sky. Galvatron has left. Ratbat soars upward into the sky. Ratbat has left. Modified F-15 soars upward into the sky. Modified F-15 has left. Autobot Hovercraft (Sentinel) arrives from California to the west. Autobot Hovercraft (Sentinel) has arrived. Smokescreen says, "We're on it, Ultra Magnus- how's the skirmish going?" Michael Briar shrugs, "Don't really know yet..." he lifts up a wire and tries to keep it from touching the pool of energon. "...he's badly hurt. I'll need an energon transfusion from someone if he's to stay functioning." Michael tries to reroute a few vital functions around the damaged section while he grumbles about how trashed Blaster is. Blaster is lying on top of a building, with Magnus and E1 having been taking potshots at the departing Decepticons and Michael poking into his to try stabalise the downed Autobot. Energon continues to leak, but thanks to Briars diligence and quick work nowhere near as much as it was. Blasters optics continue to remain darkened. Ultra Magnus says, "We beat them, they're all gone" From the north, the sentinel roars on in, held aloft on its cushion of air. It skirts around the battlefield for a moment, scanning...upon seeing that the shooting has stopped, it zooms on in, coming to a halt not too far from the solar collection array. "All aboard!" comes Smokey's voice over the intercom. "Sorry for the delay, ran into some traffic."" Starfighter returns from his little chase and transforms back into robot mode landing in a cloud of dust near the injured. The shoulder mounted disruptors are still active and despite the casual movements of the technobots they /are/ tracking something or someone. Scattershot walks up to Blaster's body to contemplate the damage. With the traditional sound, Scattershot unfolds into his robot mode. Michael Briar says, "They retreated because they got what they wanted. That femme sweep got to the core of the building before Wipeout and I could stop her." Ultra Magnus says, "Damn... I was too busy, I didn't notice that" Wipeout says, "I should have stunned her as soon as I saw her...I'm sorry." Scattershot says, "Guess you couldn't deal with that...then." Foxfire sounds relieved, but not much. "Wipeout? You okay?" Michael Briar says, "Scattershot, can it. It's not anyone's fault. We'll get them next time." Wipeout says, "I'm stuck in a bit of rubble, thanks to Lady-con. Don't woory about me, Blaster got blasted by Galvatron. I'll get myself out. It's my fault I'm stuck..." Michael Briar contues patching Blaster as much as he can out in the field and says, "There isn't much left to patch, this won't do it..." he leans back, hands dripping with energon, "...he's too messed up." Michael looks behind his shoulder and calls out, "Where's that evac team?!" Chef DepthCharge says, "Remember to retrieve all zee fallen parts from zee battle field. I needz them for zee recycling purposes." Wipeout is slowly working her way out of a big pile of rubble that was the front end of Macrosoft's building. She looks extremely pissed off, and also guilty. She finally gets free, but doesn't move, her head hanging. Sentinel> "YES!" Foxy ejects from the slot and quickly transforms, and rushes out of the hovercraft to look for Blaster. Foxfire says, "...DepthCharge, shut up." Ultra Magnus nods at Briar and moves aways from Blaster and him. He watches the EDC general working on the fallen autobot but from time to time, he gives a look around him, expecting to see the evacuation team... Sentinel> Smokescreen hrrm. Chef DepthCharge says, "Vat? Zis is an outrage! No soup for you!" Sentinel> Smokescreen takes Foxfire. The hovercraft hull suddenly splits, a ramp slowly extending from an unsuspected opening. Smokescreen has arrived. Foxfire has arrived. Smokescreen drops Foxfire. Smokescreen has left. Smokescreen boards the Autobot Hovercraft (Sentinel). Michael Briar says, "DepthCharge, this isn't the time for jokes. Get the repair bay ready for Blaster if you've got time to joke around." Chef DepthCharge says, "I am in zee repairbay and I am vating for you return. Zo you should hurry then, no?" Foxfire zooms out of the hovercraft, as quickly as he can, which isn't even his maximum speed, since he has yet to finish recovering. "Blaster?!" He searches desperately for the communications officer, and seems as if he's not even noticing the other Autobots, or Michael and Wipeout. Foxfire says, "Someone PLEASE get him to shut the slag up." Wipeout says, "DC...this isn't the time for jests..." Wipeout just sits there, seemingly consumed in guilt. Chef DepthCharge says, "Zee transport, zee patients. I see none. Hello? Perhaps zey are the lost." Foxfire says, "I thought I told you to shut up, DepthCharge!" Scattershot dusts himself off and walks over to Wipeout "Ya ok kid? Building didn't damage you too much? Don't worry about em'. I let her slip out too. My last shot was not enough ta take her down." The disruptors stop tracking their target as it would be form at the moment. People are hurt...there wil be another time. Chef DepthCharge says, "Zo I take it this means I am free to leave zee kitchen then?" Wipeout sighs. "I should have know better. If I'd been smartter, I could've stopped her from taking whatever she did." She looks herself over. "I can fix myself up, it's no big deal." She starts to get up, and wobbles a bit. "Owwie..." Foxfire finally takes note of the others, and dashes over to Scattershot and Wipeout. It takes him a few moments to find his voice. "Blaster...where...where is he?" The poor tapebot sounds scared, like he's afraid of losing who just may be his best friend in the Autobot ranks. Scattershot looks down to Foxfire "I dunno. Magnus was taking care of him with herr general Briar." he mumbles something inaudible but judging from the look on his face it's better if no one pries. "I am just checking if anybody else is too damaged and requires evac." Incidently Scattershot looks like Yosemite Sam who held a bomb for too long. He's black, charred, scratched and has a big freakin' dent in the middle of his chest. "Don't worry, it looks worse than it feels." Wipeout wobbles a bit as she walks to Foxfire. She gently kneels next to him, her faceplate etched with worry, guilt, and weariness. "Don't worry, thy'll get Music Man back and jammin' in no time. We should go back..." She stands again, very unbalanced. "Stupid legs..." ***** *** * * * * * * *** *** **** * * *** * * * * *** * * *** *** ** * * ** * ** * *** *** *** * * *** *** * * * * *** **** * * *** * * * * *